Living In The Past Of The Future
by ShiaVa0917
Summary: What would happen if Amy wasn't sent back to the early 20th century at the hands of an angle. But instead was sent back only a few years and met a old friend she really needed but not the one she knows. Follows The Angles Take Manhattan (Reboot) Doctor Who rewrite of series 1
1. Rose

**A/N: If you have come from my previous Amy story I would like to thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy. On a quick note this has nothing to do with the previous story, this is a reboot and on this story it will be starting again. For those who have just come this story follows on from The Angles Take Manhattan and well you'll see from there. This story will be a rewrite of series 1.**

Chapter 1: Rose

Amy groaned she laid half unconscious on a uncomfortable concrete floor. She felt strange like she had woken up with a terrible hangover. She coughed and thought she was going to vomit. Her eyes were still watered after the crying back in the graveyard.

Amy could barely remember what had happened, she could just remember a cold hand touch her back. The hand of a weeping angle. Her memory now started to come back. She looked round.

"Rory" she called hopping he was somewhere near. She slowly sat up ignoring the massive pain in her head. She looked at her surroundings. This looked like some sort of cellar. There was no sign of Rory anywhere though.

There were lots of boxes stacked and scattered around the room. Plastic mannequins were assorted around the room wearing what seemed to be early 21st century. She could tell as she knew fashion well due to when she worked as a model. It looked like some sort of department store

Just then Amy heard footsteps, the didn't seem to be that far away either! Then she heard a young female voice shout "Wilson?". Amy got up on to her feet at first she felt slightly disorientated. "Wilson I've got the lottery money". The voice was now louder and Amy guessed that the person was just on the other side of that wall.

"I can't hang around there closing the shop" the girl called, Amy could hear the tiredness in her voice. Amy hopped she would go away as it seemed like Amy wasn't supposed to be here.

Amy moved back only to trip over a box and crash in to a stack of boxes, which tumbled to the ground and made a loud crash.

"Damn" Amy said to herself. She had no where to hide.

"Hello?" the young girl said opening the door to the room where Amy was "Wilson, it's Rose"

Rose entered the room and flicked a switch which turned on the light. But as soon as she entered the room the door slammed shut behind her. Rose turned towards the door and tried to open it but it was locked, and it was the only way out. Rose turned away from the door and immediately saw Amy. "Who are you?" Rose asked "How did you get in here?"

Amy tried to think of a convincing lie. "I work down here with the stock, i was just finishing up and the doors locked". Amy thought that it was a pretty convincing lie. As traveling with the doctor she had picked up a few things

Rose was about to speak back but she saw so thing over in the corner, Amy saw it to. It was a mannequin moving by itself

"What the?" Amy gasped backing up to the door with Rose. Now several more mannequins came to life and advanced on them.

"Yeah, you got me" Rose said thinking it was a joke "Very funny"

Amy could second guess that it wasn't a joke and picked up pole ready to defend them with as she had dealt with worse. Much worse.

"Right I've got the joke" Rose said still backing away

"I don't think its a joke" Amy said

"Is this your idea?" Rose asked Amy

"Certainly not" Amy said

The two now were corned and backed up into a solid wall. The doors were locked so there was no escape. Rose closed her eyes as the dummies raised there arms Amy tried to ward them off

"Run" a voice said who gripped Rose's hand and pulled her away, Rose had gripped Amy's hand and pulled her along to, they were pulled out of a door that was locked before but somehow had been opened.

Amy and Rose followed the man who had just saved them, he had very short black hair, in fact it was almost none existent,with big ears and he was wearing a leather jacket. Neither of them knew who this man was. The dummies were in pursuit of them and weren't to far behind. The came through a set of doors and at the end of the hallway was a lift.

The man ran into the lift and pressed a button after the two young women had got in. One of the dummies stuck his hand in the doors before they could close but the mysterious man wrestled it off and pile it off completely. The lift doors then shut.

"You pulled his arm off!" Rose said shocked.

"Yeah, plastic" he said throwing the arm to Rose who caught it. This reminded Amy of Rory who had been a plastic Auton. But that brought Amy's mind back to Rory who by this year would be long dead, as Amy had sussed out that this was not to far in the past. This confused Amy as she knew the angles sent you back in time to let you live to death before you were born so they could feed off your potential energy. But judging by what year it seemed Amy had been born already and had already met the doctor. That was who she needed right now, she needed him to sort this mess out and help her find her Rory.

"Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then students? Is this a student thing or what?" Rose questioned. Amy didn't think that this man had any of a better idea. And that he may have just been in the right place at the right time to save them.

"Why would they be students?" the man asked looking at Rose said she had two heads.

"I don't know" Rose said still catching her breath from the running

"Well you said it. Why students?" he asked. Amy remained silent through this as she let her mind drift to Rory and how she would find him.

" 'Cos to get that any people dressed up and being silly they got to be students" Rose said.

The man turned round with half a smile in his face. "That makes sense...Well done" he said "there not students"

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police" said Rose

"Who's Wilson?" the man asked

"Chief electrician" Rose said as the lift stopped and opened

"Wilson's dead" said the man as he walked out of the lift.

"That's not funny, it's sick" Rose said disgusted

"Hold on" he said moving Rose out of the way "mind your eyes". He pulled out a object that Amy couldn't see and pressed it. It made a familiar sound to Amy, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The lift controls then sparked and shut down.

"I've had enough if this" Rose said with anger in her voice as she followed this strange man with Amy. "Who are you then? Who are that lot down there?" Rose asked but the man just walked away not answering. "I said who are they?"

The man spoke as he walked not stopping as he seemed in a hurry " there made of plastic. Living plastic creatures, there being controlled by the relay device on the roof which would be a big problem if I didn't have this" he said holding up what looked like a small makeshift bomb.

Amy started to piece things together, but tried to extinguish the though that this man could be the doctor. He looked different but she figured that time lords could change after all she had seen River change.

But it couldn't be, could it?

**A/N: Hello and thank you fro reading my first chapter of my rebooted series. If you are unfamiliar with my format I will show you. I will write in the 3rd person but only the bits that will have Amy in other wise we could get whole chapters that don't feature Amy. **

**But I thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time. **


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2: The Doctor

The man continued to speak "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home take your ginger friend. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed" he said leading them out through a door which lead into a ally.

When he had finished he shut the door leaving the two alone in the ally. He then soon opened the door again and said something that only reinforced what she thought.

"I'm the Doctor by the way, what are your names?" The Doctor asked

"Rose" said the young blonde girl

"Amy" she said wondering if she should have lied as she had just met a regeneration of the doctor before she met him as a 7 year old. Amy hopped this wouldn't mess up the time lines.

"Nice to meet you Rose, Amy. Run for your lives" he said shaking the bomb and closing the door.

The two stood for a second before exiting the ally, both of them walking in different directions. Amy stared at the department store from across the street. Why of all the places in all the time zones did it have to send her to a past version of her Doctor. She couldn't let him get away either as he was her only chance of getting back where she belonged.

Seconds later the whole top floor and the roof of the building erupted in a huge explosion. Amy then made heist to get away. This long and tiresome day had worn Amy out. She needed some sleep and had nowhere to go. She knew the doctor would be long gone but tomorrow she would search for him. Which ever version.

Amy looked in her pockets she didn't have much. She had about 25 pounds and some change. Not enough for somewhere to spend the night. For the first night Amy knew she would have to sleep rough.

Amy had found a small gazebo in a nearly park. It would have to do, it had cover and Amy had her jacket to keep her warm. Amy went to sleep that night with only one thought on her mind.

Rory

Amy awoke to the sound of a police officer asking her to move on. The police officer and his partner had confused expression as Amy didn't look homeless. She had proper well off clothes, with good make-up and obviously well kept hair.

Amy then just went for a walk and on her travels she dipped into a corner shop to by herself some food and a drink. From the date on the newspaper she had found that she was in 2005. Amy also used there bathroom to wash off her makeup with looked a mess due to her crying that she had do e the previous day.

Amy neglected to look in her other pockets in hopes that she had some more money but all she found were her keys to her house and a photo. Amy almost cried looking at it, it was a old picture from the Christmas of 2011 when the doctor had come for Christmas dinner. It was her, Rory and her Doctor by the Christmas tree and the presents. Amy put the photo back in her pocket along with her keys and left the shop.

A little while later Amy walked past a pizza place. She looked in, if she could spare the money she would go in. As she turned to leave she noticed one of the waiters had come to a table with two young people one with his back to her. But she recognised the one facing her as Rose and the waited at the table was the doctor. She recognised the leather jacket and the fact he didn't look like any other waiters. She could see they hadn't noticed him as they looked to be deep in conversation.

She notice that the Doctor had a bottle of champagne in his hands. Amy was so lucky to have found the one restaurant in London which had the Doctor and Rose in it. Amy just watched the situation unfold, she didn't care how she looked stating through a window into a restaurant.

"Your champagne" the Doctor said

The young black man waved him off "it's not ours"

"Madam, your champagne" the doctor offered it to Rose.

"It's not ours" said Rose

Amy walked in to the restaurant and stood to one side, but the doctor noticed her and winked and put his finger to his lips. Amy nodded and watched the situation unfold.

"Doesn't any one want this champagne?" The Doctor asked.

"Look we didn't order any" said the young man looking up at the doctor and stopping mid-sentence. "Ah gotcha"

The Doctor started to shake the champagne bottle vigorously "Don't mind me I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house" he said popping the cork off the bottle which flew into the other man's head. But it didn't bounce off instead he absorbed it into his head.

Amy and Rose shared a look of shockness. The man moved his jaw liked he was chewing something and then spat the cork out of his mouth. Around the room many guests looked shocked and horrified.

Then the plastic man morphed his hands into two large choppers which he started to tare apart the table. Amy moved over and moved Rose back.

Rose looked back and looked more shocked "it's you" she said "Amy" Rose remembered.

"Yeah lucky you" Amy said pulling Rose back.

The Doctor now had the plastic man in a headlock and pulled. He continued to pull until his head came off in the doctors hand. Amy breathed a sigh of relief thinking that it would stop the plastic man from continuing. Just then the plastic mans eyes opened his eyes and looked at the doctor "Don't think thats going to stop me" he said as the body began to lash out at everything in arms reach.

"Oh great" Amy said sarcastically

The body continued to rampage around the area. Amy heard the fire alarm and turned to see arose had pulled it. "Everyone out" Rose shouted.

All the people in the restaurant ran out of the building and into the streets. The Doctor took the head and he jogged through the kitchen with Amy and Rose following them, and the plastic man hot on their heels. They went through a door which the doctor closed and in to a ally.

Rose immediately ran for a gate which was at the other end of the ally, but it had a big chain around it keeping it closed. Amy wondered why the doctor wasn't opening the hat but then she looked to where he was heading. In the middle of the ally was a old 1960s Police Box. Before today Amy thought she would never see it again.

"Open the gate" Rose cried to the Doctor, while she desperately tried to open the gate "use that tube thing, come on"

"Sonic Screwdriver" The Doctor corrected completely relaxed and not at all fazed by the situation. He reached into his pocket keeping the head in one hand and pulled out a TARDIS key. The plastic man continued to try and batter the door down.

"Use it" Rose shouted still trying to pry open the gate.

"Nah, tell you what let's go in here" he said opening the doors and stepping inside.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box" Rose cried while Amy smiled to herself "Doctor, it's going to get us".

Rose finally went inside, Amy went to follow but Rose came back out with a shocked expression on her face. Almost the same one Amy had when she first went inside. Rose walked all around the box before Amy grabbed her and pulled her inside with her.

Amy looked at the inside. It was all different then her one. It was all blue and green with a much smaller and less looked after console unit. It had a curved celling with a grated floor instead of a glass one. It wasn't her TARDIS but it was still wonderful. In fact it looked just like the other control room Amy and Rory had ran into when being chased by a Ood through the Tardis. But Amy wouldn't forget her first time through those blue doors.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2 of this new rebooted story. I hope you all liked this chapter and there will be more to come next. I think that this episode will be 4 chapters long possibly 5. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. The Tardis

Chapter 3: The Tardis

"It's going to follow us" Rose shouted still taking in the huge room in a tiny box.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute" The Doctor said.

Amy rolled her eyes. Somethings never change.

"You okay?" Amy asked seeing Rose was still taking it in while the doctor fixed the head to the console.

"Yeah, I think" Rose said as the doctor rambled on about the head.

"Right" the doctor said turning to them "Where do you want to start?"

"Er, the insides bigger than the outside" Rose said

"Yes" he said as Amy wondered around the new/old console room.

"It's alien" Rose said

"Yep" he said

"Are you... alien?" Rose asked still insure of the situation.

"Yes" he said "Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Rose said

"I'm alright to" Amy said "if any cares" Amy felt like no one was listening. She felt like the doctor was keeping a eye on her as she looked around the console. As if he didn't trust her.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." he explained. Rose burst into tears.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us" said the doctor wondering why Amy didn't look to shocked by the Tardis

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked

"Oh. I didn't think of that" said The Doctor

"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose said

"Melt?" The Doctor questioned. Amy shared the questionable expression. The plastic head was melting on the console, where it was attached by cables.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor shouted. The Doctor set the Tardis in instantly recognised the familiar sound of the Tardis dematerialising.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" the Doctor shouted. The Tardis landed and the Doctor ran for the door.

"You can't go out there. It's not safe." Rose stated

The Doctor ignored Rose and Amy and Rose chased after him. When they got out they discovered they were on the bank of the River themes.

"I lost the signal, I was so close" the Doctor shouted obviously frustrated he sounded like what he did back on starship U.K when he almost had to put a star whale out of its misery before Amy had come up with a better plan.

Rose closed the door behind her. "We've moved" Rose gasped "Does it fly?".

"It disappears there and reappears here you wouldn't understand" he said he wasn't in a mood to explain things to her. The Doctor again noticed Amy didn't seem bothered about the fact they had moved.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose" Rose said concerned

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" The Doctor said impatiently

"I'll have to tell his mother. Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien." Rose said disgusted

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey" Then Doctor said turning to the pair.

"Yeah, he's not a kid" Rose defended.

"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right?" The Doctor said furiously even Amy was shocked at the amount of anger in his voice.

"All right" Rose said

"Yes, it is!" The Doctor shouted

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" Rose asked

"Lots of planets have a north" he defended

"What's a police public call box?" Rise asked reading the sign off of the Tardis

"It's a telephone box from the 1950s. It's a disguise" The Doctor said seeming pleased and calmer

"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose asked

"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner!" he said mimicking eating food.

Those two words made Amy stop and think, that was the thing that had controlled Rory when they had uncovered the Pandorica often he had been wiped from existence

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked. The Doctor held up a tube of blue liquid.

"Anti-plastic" he said smiling

"Anti-plastic" Rose said smiling to

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" he asked looking around.

"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked

"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." The Doctor said

"What's it look like?" Rose asked

"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London" he explained

"A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." he said looking round "What? What?" he said seeing Amy's and Rose's expressions. The Doctor turned and looked at what Rose and Amy are staring at.

"What? What is it? What?" he asked. Amy just put her head in her hands as she couldn't understand why he didn't notice. He finally catches on to what they are is looking at. It was the London eye

"Oh. Fantastic!" he said with a big grin on his face

**A/N: Thank you once again for reading my story, and a big thank you to all of you who have favourited/followed. I also will give a big thanks to all of my reviewers as they help me see how I need to change the story for the better.**


	4. The Nestene Consciousness

Chapter 4: The Nestene Consciousness

The Doctor, Amy and Rose ran across Westminster Bridge.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables" he said rambling on

"The breast implants" Rose said, with that Amy laughed slightly.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." he said.

"What about down here?" Rose asked. Rose looked over the parapet and saw a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.

"Looks good to me" he said. They ran down and the Doctor opened up the hatch. There was red light inside. They climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they went through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber, with bellowing smoke.

"This looks like the place" Amy said

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature" The Doctor pointed out.

"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go" Rose said. While Amy shock her head seeing how short sighed she was, as the Doctor would never do that straight away.

"I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance" he said as he went down to a catwalk overlooking the seething vat.

"I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." he said. The stuff in the vat flexed.

"Thank you" he said "If I might have permission to approach?". Amy had been keeping her eye on the doctor but when she turned back to Rose she had gone! She had ran down to a lower level where another man was. Amy felt it was her duty to protect Rose as ifshe wasn't carful she was going to get herself killed.

"Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right" Rose said to the man Amy recognised as the one who had been copied and who was in the restaurant.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said alarmed

"You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive." Rose shouted

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy" The Doctor said sounding like he didn't care

"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor said slightly annoyed. The Doctor continued walking downwards. Amy left Rose with Mickey and went to follow.

"Stay there" The Doctor ordered as he didn't want to have them ruin his negotiation. Amy went back over to Rose and Mickey

"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor said the Nestene. A sort of face formeein the vat of plastic and roared and made several loud noises

"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." he ordered

"Doctor!" Rose shouted

"Behind you" Amy finished but it was to late a pair of shop dummies grabed the Doctor. One took the vial of anti-plastic from his pocket.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The Doctor said as the Nestene roared "What do you mean?". Then a door slid back to reveal the Tardis.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor explained. Amy could now hear the sadness in his voice, she could tell the war had been very recent to him.

"What's it doing?!" Rose asked

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out! Just leg it now!" The Doctor said as the plastic in the vat kept roaring. Rose didn't run and instead took out her phone and rung someone.

"Mum?" Rise said slightly alarmed "Where are you, mum?". Amy left Rose to her conversation with her mum. The Consciousness then started to throw energy bolts around.

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" The Doctor said terrified. The Eye litup with energy.

"It's the end of the world" Rose said

**A/N: Sorry for the long times between updates**


End file.
